Santo Manuelito
Santo Manuelito '''is the main city setting of the Miss Philippines franchise. It's based on San Francisco, a city that exists in the San Fransisco Bay Area in the state of California. History Main article: History of Santo Manuelito Newspapers The creator of the City for his franchise confirms that there would be newspapers existing in the City, as Superhero franchises are common to have news and public affairs Companies. However, their names would be different from their other counterparts, such as the Daily Bugle in the Spider-Man comics and the Gotham Globe from the Batman comics, as it would not only report events like Crimes such as Robbery, Scams and Human Trafficking, but also other things, such as Political Controversies, Weather Predictions, Sports Events and Entertainment as well as things that will happen in the Future like the increase or decrease of the Population for the City and as well as things related to Wheather and Climate. Even other things like Economics, Poverty and Enviormental issues such as air pollution, water pollution, deforestation, loss of biodiversity, overpopulation, household or industrial wastes, nuclear issues and even, Urban sprawl, among many other kinds of problems. List of Them *Santo Manuelito News - a Newspaper Company and Publishing building that had been built during the Reconstruction of the City, formerly known as the San Francisco Chronicle until the reconstruction, which the Building had many revamps, such as adopting Advanced Technological equipment and a Solar Panel to make the electricity go on or whatever. **SMN Sports and Athletics - an Athletics and Sports-based section. **SMN Showbusiness and Entertainment - an Entertainment and Showbiz-based section. **SMN Weather - a Weather-based section. **SMN Headlines - a Headline-based section. **SMN Special News - a Special News and Issues-based section. **SMN Economics - an Economics-based section. **SMN Environment - an Environment--based section. Locations Downtown *Golden Stars National High School - a High School in Santo Manuelito, where Emeline and her friends study their lessons, as well as other things happening. **Golden Stars National High School Library - a Library located in Golden Stars National High. **Golden Stars National High School Cafe - an eatery in Golden Stars National High which contains elements of a Cafeteria, a Cafe and a Restaurant combined, through the prices of the food where cheap. *Golden Stars Science Academy - a Science High School and College in Santo Manuelito, in which various classes in Science, such as observing experiments like Earth's Gravity, Energy, Matter and Electricity. **Golden Stars Science Academy Library - a Library. *Cortez Family House - The house where Emeline and her parents live. *Unnamed Mall - the shopping mall that exists in the Downtown area of the City. **TBA Restaurant **TBA Cinema **TBA Grocery Store **TBA Video store **TBD Toy Store **TBD Bookstore **Pizza Planet - a Fictional Chain of Pizza Restaurants that exists within the ''Toy Story''''' universe that is one of the restaurants at the Mall. **Hardware Shop **Electronics Shop *TBA Repair Shop - A repair shop that repairs equipment and technology when they are broken. *Santo Manuelito Public and Historical Library *TBA Repair Garage - a Garage that repairs vehicles in the City. Little Tokyo *TBD Japanese Restaurant *Little Tokyo Japanese History Museum Old Chinatown *TBA Marketplace - a Marketplace that exists in the Old Chinatown of the City. * * * New Chinatown *Untitled Cinema - A Cinema in New Chinatown. *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD More locations will be added soon, if the Creator had good ideas. Inhabitants *The Cortez Family **Eve Cortez **Edwardo Cortez **Emeline Cortez/Miss Philippines *The Elxtremights **Arlena Guezamor/Captain Philippines *Golden Stars National High School Staff *Santo Manuelito Police Corps *Santo Manuelito Fire Department *Santo Manuelito Medical Department Gallery TBD. See Also *Le Toriyama- A City based on Las Vegas, with elements of Japanese, French and other European and Asian cultures. *El Hanalyari de Rizal - A City based on Los Angeles that became more Exotic and Diverse and built by a variety of Foreigners. *Kaldentar - A City based on Ontario. *Nalfaseanne - A City based on Miami, with elements from Asian and African cultures. *Raizinasco - A City based on Philadelphia that is rebuilt by a variety of Foreigners and Americans but twice in a row. *Sorizather - A City based on Seattle. * * * * * * *TBD Cities Category:Cities Category:Settings Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Moon Silvight's ideas